Mario Plush Thing Season 3- "The Dark Mansion"
Mario Plush Thing Season 3, tentatively titled to be "The Dark Mansion" was a planned season of Mario Plush Thing that never got made. Originally in 2010, following Mario PLush Thing Season 1, 4 editional seasons were planned, known as "Dark Mansion", "Video Game Video", and "Final Battle". Work began on season 2 in october 2010, which featured Mario and Luigi visiting a mansion with strange, ghastly things happening. However, Drake and Legoguyman decided they didn't have a plan for how the season was going to go, so they switched "Dark Mansion" and "Video Game Video" order. After season 2 was completely scripted in 2013, Drake drafted a series outline for season 3 and 4. The season followed Mario,Luigi, Spiffy, and Pichu following the Time God's request in episode 20 to go to Monkey Manor in order to find a time guardian to help them on their quest to defeat Donkey Kong. The following epsiode descriptions are presented exactly as they were written in 2013. Episodes Episode 26- "The Train Caper" While getting used to the new house, Mario and Luigi remember that the time god told them to go Monkey Mansion in order to find the next part of their quest. After some arguments they agree to go and catch a train to the hills. On the train, Mario and Luigi realize that spiffy and pichu snuck in their luggage. On that first night, Mario learns that DK members are aboard the train, and they are going to crash it in order to kill members of the wanted “Mario Plush Thing Forces”. The next morning, Mario and luigi try to stop the dk forces. Shortly after finding them, the train is crashed down a hill. Episode 27-"Monkey Manor" Mario and gang escape the train crash and head off on an adventure to Sunset Hills. When they arrive at monkey mansion, a greeter says he’s been “expecting them”. This freaks Mario and luigi out slightly. They meet the residents of the house Lego Guy, Mr.Ben, Jim, Marin Leporem, and littely (along with some-other non-important characters) The people are very paranoid and talk of monkey highly. The gang soon goes to sleep and they all have a very strange dream. They can control what happens, and at the end they collect a shiny bit of a star. Episode 28-"Dr. Piggy and Birdy" Spiffy notices the piece of star beside him when he wakes up. They are all very confused about what happened and they all try to “investigate” what happened. However, they all get trapped in the “forbidden basement” However, while in their, they meet Dr.Piggy and Birdy. Dr.Piggy is very friendly and shows them all his inventions. He then mentions his time-machine prototype and gives subtle hints about him being from the time-dimension. Mario seems to think Piggy is the person the time god sent to assist Mario and Luigi. The gang has another strange dream and Luigi collects another star piece. Episode 29- "The Plot" Mario learns from Mr.Ben that the hotel is built over something called the “dream star”. It can influence people’s dreams and has other strange effects. Also, DK forces are trying to get the star. He tells not to tell anyone this or Monkey would be very “upset”. Throughout the day, monkey makes attempts to kill the gang, however denies any of these as being on purpose. After that the meet up with Dr.Piggy and the basement and he is very worried because monkey is “relocating” him. Later, they accidentally stumble into a room where monkey is holding an elaborate stage show which is just a death trap for Mario and luigi. During this, the rest of the gang realizes that they are being targeted by monkey. After causing the destruction of the entire circus, they hide in lego guy’s and littlely’s room. The episode closes with an ambiguous shot of a UFO landing. MPT goes through another dream sequence and collects the third piece Episode 30-"Monkey's Last Stand" While at breakfast, Mario hears from the other residents that Jack disappeared last night. After breakfast, another resident Dave goes missing. They then go check on Dr.Piggy. He is very sad as his “relocation” day is tomorrow. And Birdy was taken away. He then says that most of his inventions are to try to escape monkey as he is in serious debt to him. After that Mario and Luigi try to investigate however they see monkey and go hide in Lego’s closet. Monkey investigates the room and Luigi soon finds a secret room that they all go and hide in. In the hallway, they see the aliens abducting people, and they soon realize they must stop them, so the gang tries to get abducted, and they successfully do. Mario,Luigi,Spiffy and pichu infiltrate the alien shuttle. They shortly realize that the aliens are also after the sleep star. After that, they see another star labeled “Wisdom Star”, this confuses the gang, but then they meet up with the two main aliens and start to battle when suddenly, Marin jumps in. At first, Mario thinks he's on their side, but he soon attacks everyone, he then grabs the wisdom star and sets the shuttle to self destruct, the ship blows up with MPT inside. They then somehow go to another Dream sequence and collect the 4th star piece. Episode 31- "Bowser and Donkey Kong" In this more comic relief episode; we catch up with Donkey Kong's army and learn his world destruction plot. We also catch up with Bowser and his attempts to open a casino. Episode 32-"The Great Escape" MPT wakes up to find themselves in back in the house with LG. Lego guy tells him the unfornate news that Monkey is just working for DK, and his mansion boarding house is just a trap for local people dk wants eliminated. Mario and Luigi then think that DK was in on the whole time god thing, and hope to teleport their later. Lego guy then runs them into Mr.Ben’s room, however when they get their he is laying dead with EM written all over the walls. Mario and Luigi are very confused about what that means. They then try to gather everyone and run into lego guy’s room. LG explains what is going on, and their plan. Everyone sleeps for the night. MPT go through the final dream and defeat the spirit of dreams and collect the final star piece and now the have power of the star, however they have no idea what that means. The next morning they awake to lego telling them that they are going to go the “garage” where monkey is apparently devising a plan to blow the mansion up and finally dispose of the rest of the prisoners. They first go to the basement and see if Dr.Birdy is still there, however he is gone. Shorty after getting the garage, they are faced with a deadly obstacle course. Early into this jim falls into a trap and it is implied he dies. Later up, on high-up obstacle course, littely falls, and lego guy trys to save him, however they both fall of the edge. Mario,Luigi,Spiffy and pichu try to fight some guards however they are knocked out. When they regain consciousness, they are tied up and Monkey describes his plan to blow up the building to kill them (and all inside), before he can hit the button Lego guy comes speeding by in a car. He quickly rams the car into monkeys office, which deactivates the restrains but monkey hits the self destruction button just in time. The cars impact caused a huge fire so the gang don’t go for Lego guy cause he’s dead,they realize they don’t have enough time to save anyone and quickly jump in the time machine and escape the mansion.